


In My Veins

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confession, Dancing, F/M, Love, Memories, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: It is Hermione and Severus' wedding night and he tells her things she's never heard him say before. this is just a one shot fanfic. I was inspired by the song In My Veins by Andrew Belle, such an amazing song, so I hope you like it!





	In My Veins

"You may now kiss your bride!"

Severus took the witch in his arms and kissed her passionately. He never thought in his lifetime that he would ever do something like this, ever consider it, but the witch he just married was perfect. She was beautiful and she meant the world to him. As they kissed, the marriage bind swirled around them, bringing them closer together, uniting them as one.

They separated, raising their hands to show their matching wedding bands. She looked exquisite tonight. Her wedding dress fit her in all of the right places, hugging her curves. She wore lace and a heart shaped neckline, it was gorgeous. He had planned for a simple wedding, but she had insisted on inviting a few people. When they set the date, a few people turned into almost everyone she knew. This included the Weasley's, the Lupins, the Potters, the Lovegoods, the Chang's, the Longbottoms, and the Hogwarts staff.

As they walked down the aisle of grass and flowers, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the dance floor. She kissed him on the lips, smiling against them. He couldn't help but grin as well. She tasted of strawberries and vanilla. A taste he could never quite get over. As they slow danced on the dance floor, friends came and congratulated them, even the git Ron Weasley came over and wished Hermione happiness and sneered at him while doing so.

"Mione, if you ever need anything, I'll be there alright?" Hermione smiled, grasping Severus. Hugging his waist and placing her hand on his chest.

"I think I have everything I need, Ron, but thanks." Ron nodded his head, looking a sickly green. He looked at Severus and pointed a finger at him.

"Do anything to hurt her and I swear you will wish you never met her." Severus grinned.He knew him being with Hermione irritated him, but he liked it. He was never going to be perfect for her, he was selfish and boring, above all a dunderhead. She deserved to be with someone who shared her passion for learning, who never put themselves first.

"Thank you Mr Weasley, I will take that into consideration, but I do believe Mrs. Snape," he said, enunciating he now last name, "is in great hands, actually better than if she were with you, I would say, don't you agree darling?" He asked, giving Hermione a wicked smile. She giggled into his chest.

"Why you two faced greasy -,"

"Ron! There you are." Harry came up behind him and grasped his shoulders. "Your Mum's looking for you." He said steering him away from the two. He turned back to them once Ron left. "Sorry bout' that 'Mione, you Know where he stands with all of this." He said motioning around them. "But hey, for what it's worth, I'm happy for the both of you, and I hope you can both make each other equally happy." He bowed his head and departed from them.

"Awe, that was sweet of him." Hermione said, looking up at Severus' eyes. He looked back at her, adoration filled her eyes.

"Quite, but I think..."

"Severus! Congratulations!" Mr and Mrs Weasley walked them and planted kisses on their cheeks. Following close behind was Remus Lupin. "I am so happy for you two." Mrs Weasley said grabbing Hermione's hands and looking at her dress, "and don't you look beautiful." She said. Hermione spun around, showing off.

"You got yourself quite the catch, Severus." Remus said. Mr Weasley grabbed him by his shoulders and steered him away from the now conversing ladies.

"Severus, just some advice for you. Always remember, the wife is always right. Even when she is wrong, just agree with her and life will be oh so simple. "Arthur said. "Trust me, being married for forty-five years, I think I would know, it saves you from a lot of trouble." He said with a chuckle, Severus just grimaced. He knew this already, they acted as if he were inexperienced with the whole thing.

"Yes Severus, a happy wife leads to a happy life." Remus chimed in, raising a glass of champagne. As time was going by, with their constant chattering, Severus grew annoyed. He turned from the two of them, slowly backing away.

"Thank you for the... much needed advice, but I really must get back to my..." Someone grabbed him by his shoulders, wrapping their arms around his neck.

"Your bride? Missed me already?" She said, kissing him on his jawline. He turned her and took her in his arms.

"Quite, I just needed to dismiss myself from the presence of complete fools. They..." she kissed him on the lips to stop him from rambling. "Mhm, that was quite needed." He said pulling away from her. She blushed.

"I know what you mean. Our colleagues are driving me crazy." He held her close to his chest, burying his nose in her hair. "Minerva started telling me stories of when you were a young boy." He sighed.

"Stories you don't want to hear, I believe." She smiled and looked up at him. They started swaying to the light music.

"Actually I do. They are quite cute. You were such a dare devil." He rolled his eyes.

As the hours flew by, more people congratulating them, they decided it was time for them to leave.

"I say we leave while no one notices." Hermione said. Grabbing her dress, she started to walk away. Severus followed her.

"This, I can agree on." He said. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. He then apparated them to their honeymoon flat. It was on a beach in the Bahamas, a place he had picked out for them. It was supposed to be a surprise for her. She stepped away from him, taking in her surroundings.

"Oh, Severus. This is beautiful." She turned to him and draped her arms around his neck. She walked out of the clearing, where they had apparated. She kicked her heels off and placed her feet in the sand. It was a cool breezy night, and the moon reflected off of her skin, making her glow. She raised her head, inhaling the smell of the sea.

He loved her. Nothing could ever change what he felt for her. As he watched her, he couldn't believe he was so lucky. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her backside, flush against his front. He lowered his mouth to her ear.

"This is all for you, my love." He kissed her neck. She placed her hands on his hands. Leaning back into him, watching the waves roll in the distance. He let go of her. He heard her sigh. He stepped in front of her and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, bowing his head. She curtsied and bowed her head.

"Why if course you may." With that she placed her small hand in his. They began to sway to the nonexistent music. She placed her head on his shoulder and he placed his chin on the top of her head. She was glad to have someone like him. "Do you think they noticed that we left?" She asked, not lifting her head. He turned his head.

"Hardly. I only think half of them showed up because of the food and gossip." He said, she smiled a warm smile. He pulled away from her. He stripped off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He then scooped her in his arms and took her to a gazebo decorated with flowers and candles. He placed her in the middle, leaving her with the look of awe. He pulled out his wand and flicked it in the air. A song began to play, a sad but sweet one. He placed his hand on her waist and the other clutching her small hand. He pulled her closer to him and swayed to the song.

_Nothin goes as planned._

_Everything will break._

_People say goodbye._

_In their own special way._

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can fake_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_But find you in the day_

"Severus?" She asked, looking up into his eyes. Tears were on the brink of falling. He was worried that he did something wrong.

"Yes?"

"Why did you say yes?" He was confused. She let a tear slip from her eye. "Why did you agree to marry me? Why, of all people, would you want me?" Tears flooded from her eyes. He raised her chin.

"I have never loved someone as much as I love you." He said, wiping the tears off of her cheek.

"Yes, but surely I'm not your first." She said, hiding her face in his chest. He sighed. 'Was she really doing this right now?'

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh you run away_

_Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out._

"Yes, that is true. I though the person I loved, loved me back, but I was wrong. The love I had for her, is nothing compared to the love I have for you, or the love we share." She sniffed.

"Can you tell me about her?"

"I was young as was she. We were friends in the beginning, we did everything together..." She interrupted him.

"Like what?" She asked, curious as to who this girl was that had harbored his heart at one time.

"Well, we practiced magic, talked, shared our futures, the things we liked and the things we hated. We shared each other's company, but that didn't last long." He winced, having to walk through these memories, they were hurtful, but she had the right to know.

"Oh" He looked at her face to see it screwed up in wonder.

_Everything will change._

_Nothin stays the same._

_And nobody here's perfect._

_Oh but everyone's to blame_

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can save_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_And find you in the day_

"When Hogwarts started for us, we, I assumed that we would be best friends still. But when we were sorted into different houses, her Gryffindor, I in Slytherin, things changed. We grew distant and we both started hanging out with people we both hated." His voice grew a little, laced with malice, Hermione noticed. "Her friends picked on me. She tried to stop them, but one day, I did something dreadful. I called her a mudblood because I was bent up on so much anger. After that we never talked to each other ever again. She went her way, and I went my way. I assumed when I was younger that she was the one for me, but it turns out, it was only I who thought so. We went our separate ways, I held her close to my heart and she married the one I hated with a passion."

Hermione searched his eyes, he seemed to be lost in his memories, she kissed him on the cheek, pulling him back to now. "I'm sorry Severus." She said, lowering her head. He saw her sadness, this was their honeymoon for God's sake! He pulled her head back to him.

"You still wonder why I chose you?" She lifted her head, her eyes shone brighter than before. He inhaled deeply. "When you came to work at Hogwarts, I opposed you. I disliked your eagerness for learning, you were annoying, and an insufferable know it all." He said with a grin. Hermione playfully smacked him in the arm. "But as we worked together on our many projects, I grew to... accept you. I started to learn more about you, you weren't very hard to read if given time, and I began to... accommodate your presence. You were still annoying, mind you, but when you opened up, I found it easy for me to do so as well. Then when you broke the news on that dreadful day, you loving me." He said, emphasizing dreadful, he smiled seeing her glare at him. "I thought you were just confused by my generosity. I thought you were just pitying me after I opened up to you a little, I felt as if it were, heroes worship."

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh you run away_

_Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_.

"But you do understand it was none of that? I loved you for you, not who you were to become." She said.

"Well, it took some convincing, but it soon came through. After you said all of those things, I couldn't stop thinking about you. My once stolen heart, beat at a new pace, stronger for the one I am with to this day. I gave it a chance, and I'm glad I did. After hurting you with my words of venom for your love, I understood that you meant what you said." He looked in her eyes, a look of a changed man crossed him as she studied him.

"And all of this, lead us to today." She said, smiling her beautiful smile.

"Oh, but before all of this," he said motioning around the room, "There was that first chance of trying, seeing if this, would go anywhere. Then the first date, and as things progressed, the first kiss, and then then first.."

"Oh Severus!" Hermione said, hiding her blushing face in his shoulder. They swayed to the song.

_No I cannot get you out._

_No I cannot get you._

_Oh I cannot get you._

As they danced, he holding her close, one question still remained. "What happened to the girl you once loved?" He looked at her, wondering why she cared to know.

"She got married and had a son. She lived her life to an extent I probably would have never been able to give her. Then one fateful night, she was killed. Her and her husband, leaving her son to live." Realisation struck her.

"You were... oh." She said. She was shocked. She never knew. Severus watched her expression.

"Lily, yes, Lily Evans Potter. I was in love with her, until I met you. You stole my heart. I don't want to lose you the way I lost her. I want to make sure you are happy, because I love you and always will." He said. Hermione teared up.

_Everything is dark._

_It's more than you can take._

_But you catch a glimpse of sun light._

_Shinin, shinin down on your face._

_Your face, oh your face._

"And I you, Severus Snape. I am honored to be your wife, Mrs. Snape, and wouldn't change it for the world. I love you and always will." She said. He cupped her face and kissed her. A long kiss that lasted as the song came to an end.

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh you're all I taste_

_At night inside of my mouth_

_Oh you run away_

_Cause I am not what you found_

_Oh you're in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

They pulled apart and held each other closely. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are, and forever will be, in my veins." He said.

_No I cannot get you out._

_No I cannot get you out._

_Oh no, I cannot get you_

The song came to an end. They parted and walked together hand in hand to their beachside cottage. "I love you Severus Snape." Hermione said.

"I love you too."

**THE END!**

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not ask me to continue!


End file.
